


Stay With Me

by ShianneUrami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal, Hemipenes, M/M, incubus!Gamzee, naga!Sollux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShianneUrami/pseuds/ShianneUrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux Captor is a naga, excommunicated from his people.</p><p>Gamzee Makara is an incubus, cast away by those he knew best.</p><p>The two have no one else, so maybe finding something in each other will help the both of them. After all, misery loves company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

“Can you believe he’s been excommunicated from his own people?”  
  
“Really? Like... just told to get out? That’s awful.”  
  
“It is. I feel for the poor slithery babe. I think they’re afraid of him.”  
  
“Afraid of him?”  
  
“Well yes, he shows signs of being of the same lineage their Pariah.”  
  
“Their... you mean the Psiioniic?”  
  
“Mhm. Those boys are too smart for their own good. They’re too good at picking things apart. Normally people. It’s unsettling and the Alpha thinks Sollux there is going to learn things he shouldn’t know, just as the Psiioniic did all those years ago.”  
  
“So they’ve abandoned him?”  
  
“From what I heard yes. Poor dear.”  
  
“Mmm, I hope someone keeps him company. Losing all you’ve known can’t be easy for anyone. Unless he holds no resentment towards them. Did he want to leave?”  
  
“I’m not sure, but I still feel for the young master.”  
  
Their chatter had woken him, peeking his interest as he laid in the grass not far from the river where they talked. Gamzee had laid in the field for a good while, just listening in on their conversation, consciousness’s hunger already clawing at his guts.  
  
So there _was_ a naga to follow the Psiioniic’s.... trail. (Naga’s didn’t have legs, right.)  
  
He’d heard much of the elder reptile’s life, but this was news to the young incubus’ ears. Another mental prodigy among the writhing masses, eh? It had been so long since he’d heard of an _intelligent_ naga. Working with the brain and the body of another was always a bonus. And... nagas were fun.  
  
Another pang of hunger echoed through him and he rolled out of the grass onto his feet, shifting his kimono up around his slender frame before leaving the gossiping females. He was on the hunt for a lost little slitherbeast.  
  
The naga really wasn’t hard to track down, he knew of the relative area the clan Psiioniic had come from resided in. For all the moving snakes did, these nagas had stayed in one place for a long time, decades in fact. So poking around the outskirts of the territory had yielded signs of the rogue lamia.  
  
A tree that had been stripped of it’s bark in a constrictor’s pattern of frustration, claw marks above the missing strips of wood. Thick flattened trails of underbrush and snapped branches. It wasn’t their fault for their size, but the snake people really weren’t good at hiding where they’d been.  
  
Sure enough though, before the sun had hit it’s highest Gamzee had stumbled upon his prize.  
  
Curled up around a boulder at the river’s edge, either watching the water or dozing in the sunlight. Either way, he wasn’t moving. The rise and fall of his breathing was subtle, small for a naga, though he was still intimidating in size. His tail looked like it would be able to crush Gamzee with little effort, but the farther up his eyes traveled, the more he wanted to smile. He was a scrawny little thing. Much like he’d heard the Psiioniic had been. All brain, little brawn.  
  
Sollux’s ear twitched at the sound of breathing behind him, turning his head to look over his shoulder with little interest or care. He hadn’t cared about much in a while. Seeing the demon behind him, eyes roving over him slowly, he felt no fear. He was bigger, and likely smarter too. Too smart they’d said. Fucking idiots.  
  
“Leave.” He said quietly.  
  
Gamzee picked his head up, not having noticed he’d made himself known to the other creature. He stepped out from the line of the trees, “No can do brother.”  
  
Sollux rolled his eyes, turning his head back to watch the water. He didn’t care. Stay. Go. Whatever.  
  
The incubus stepped up next to him, settling himself down on one of the rocks jutting out above the water, swirling his feet in the cool rush. He looked up at the naga next to him, “Can’t leave if I’ve got nowhere to go.”  
  
He narrowed his eyes straightforward, “I meant leave _me_. Could care leth where you go. Jutht get the hell out of my fathe.” He growled bitterly, glancing down to look him over quickly before watching across the water again.  
  
“You have a lisp.” Gamzee said, quirking an eyebrow in his direction.  
  
“Aren’t you obthervent?” He grumbled, tempted to just leave himself if this other demon wasn’t going to. He really did NOT want to be around people right now.  
  
“Is it your teeth that’re making shit hissy, or your tongue?” He pressed further, pulled himself to his feet, moving to climb up the side of the boulder, quickly snatching his face up into his hand.  
  
Sollux snarled at him, a quiet hiss like the pressure of steam behind the low growl. An interesting noise.  
  
“Oh come on Lispy, at least a name? Wouldn’t mind knowing who I should be addressing moaning to.” A smirk crossed his lips, flashing teeth.  
  
Gamzee’s fingers dug in, forcing Sollux’s jaw open with a small groan, the hissing picking up again, echoing from somewhere in his chest? It would be so fun to find out how he worked. So fun to pick him apart body and brain, reduce him to his purest form and watch him build back up. If he had the will to come together again. He saw the fire and passion in him, but getting to that and letting it out was a different story.  
  
He wasn’t going to tell him what the lisp was from, so he’d just look himself. And, much to his surprise, it was two things working in tandem to take him down. Or, take his speech down. Instead of the typical naga’s fangs, he had two sets, crowding his mouth a little. And his tongue was split straight down the middle, the two muscles independant. He’d expected maybe a fork, but this was fascinating nonetheless.  
  
The incubus didn’t give the him a chance to pull away, instead he wrapped an arm around his head, winding fingers through his hair and crushing his lips against him, still so hungry. And that tongue looked like fun. With an opportunity to play like this, he couldn’t pass it up.  
  
Sollux fought back against him, tail shooting up to wrap around him, yanking him away, his nails leaving a set of long welts on his arm where he’d tried to fight against being pulled away. A whine of loss followed by a small angry huff. He licked his lips, lapping up the little bit of pale gold saliva trailing down the corner of his lips from the little bit of playtime he’d had. He hadn’t even gotten to really feel them. What a fucking buzzkill.  
  
“What the hell is your problem?” Gamzee pouted.  
  
“ _My_ problem? You’re the one trying to mack on me. Who- what even _are_ you?” Sollux hissed back, tail wrapping a little tighter.  
  
“Why should I tell you?” He asked quietly, narrowing his eyes.  
  
“Maybe becauthe you were trying to shove your tongue down my throat?”  
  
Gamzee squirmed, trying to hook claws under his scales, pressed flat to his body, making deep breaths hard. He growled and cursed quietly, at the disadvantage. Sollux crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
“Why the hell are you bothering _me_ of all fucking people? Huh? I’m an outcatht. What could I pothibly have that you want. I don’t make the thun shine or the grath grow. I’m too thmart for my own good and utheleth all the thame. I don’t have a thing you want. Tho if you’re thmart, you’ll get lotht.”  
  
The incubus froze in his movements, turning his head to look him straight, “Well, if a motherfucker’s built proper like he should be, you’ve got two dicks. Two dicks and I missed breakfast.”  
  
Sollux loosened his hold a little, the smaller creature in his grip breathing a little easier. He looked him over slowly. Greying skin, purple irises with black sclera. Little to no clothing, and a leer that spread all the way across his face. He was attractive, built well but not overly intimidating. A body that most anyone could find good points in.  
  
“Incubuth.”  
  
“Incubus actually. Got no idea what an ‘incubuTH’ is.” Gamzee pursed his lips, over exaggerating thinking on it, which was still hard considering Sollux’s hold on him.  
  
The naga squeezed again and he yelped, “Alright alright! Lisp’s off limits!”  
  
He eased off again and Gamzee sucked in a breath, shaking it off, eyes falling to half mast again, “God you snakes are so damn _touchy_.”  
  
“You’re not helping your cathe by being an athhole.” Sollux warned, curling the mass of his tail closer to bring the incubus in.  
  
“My case is still open?” There was an edge of hope to his voice.  
  
It was quickly squashed though, Sollux crossing his arms over his chest, “Why me?”  
  
A wicked grin cracked his face, “You ask that quite a bit Hissy. Why _not_ you?”  


 

  


  
The nickname earned him a quick flick to the ear, turning his head away from it with a low growl. A small sigh and he looked back to the touchy little naga, unamused by his pathetic self hatred. Woe is me, I’m free to do what I want in life instead of going home to a bunch of idiots who think I’m too smart every single night. Such a tragedy. Gamzee hadn’t gone home in a long time. So long in fact, he didn’t remember where home _was_.

“You keep saying ‘why not you’. Well, you’re down on all your luck and got nothing to look up to. No friends, no family, and sure as fuck don’t got a shining personality to latch onto. What d’you got left? A rocking body that I really want. Nah, need rather. Gonna die of starvation over here or something. Work with me here, please.”

Something in the naga loosened a little, mentally and physically. His shoulders slumped a little, eyes flicking down and away before he scowled at him, “I’m jutht dethprate enough and am tho far into thith pit of worthlethneth that I lack any inhibition that would prevent me from telling you off like I should. I have enough brainth to tell you I know thith ith likely dumb, but I have prethithely zero fuckth to put towardth doing anything about it. Tho, it’th your lucky day, I hate mythelf enough to let you do what you want with the excuthe, ‘you were hungry and I’m a nithe guy’ when in reality, you’re jutht a leech and I’m actually jutht a douchebag.”

The incubus deadpanned, blinking at him, “That’s... a yes, right?”

Sollux rubbed the bridge of his nose, before his tail wound around him again, bringing him close. He grabbed hold of his horn, pulling his face close, noses a hair apart, hissing quietly, “That’th a ‘you had better thank me later you ungrateful little leech’.”

It was the naga that dove in first, the hand that was on his horn slipped back into his hair, tugging at it gently. The other hand set claws against his neck and chest, splayed in a dangerous arc. This time, Gamzee got a taste of that tongue. Wrapping around his quickly, naga traits retained throughout. It was almost sweet, overwhelming but far from bad. A delicious little appetizer before the main course.

Gamzee groaned quietly, trying to worm his way out of the other’s grip, to no avail. He pulled back sharply, lips a little darker, a little fuller from the harsh kisses. A small gasp of air, “B-bro you... you gotta loosen your hold on my carcass. Can’t be getting my feed on if I can’t breathe.”

The muscles relaxed, uncoiling once though the end stayed around his middle. One roll and Sollux was supporting his ass, like some kind of living chair. A bead of wetness against his thigh and he redacted the previous hesitance and referencing him as furniture. Three quarters of the way down his tail, the scales slid apart slowly, a few slow lazy lines of gold dripping across flesh.

His breath hitched at the feeling of that warmth tracing across his skin, looking from his tail up to his thin face, controlled save for the heavy blanket of lust darkening his eyes. Gamzee held onto another coil of his tail, sighing out a breath when that warmth turned into the feeling of something moving, shifting. His own cock twitched against the front of his kimono in anticipation.

Sollux pulled his kimono to the side, wrapping slender fingers around his dick, pumping it slowly. A pleased grin crossed Gamzee’s face, rolling his hips against the naga’s thick tail, bucking up into his hand. Keeping him steady, two separate organs slid over his leg, sending a chill through the incubus. His muscles clenched, tightening himself against Sollux.

“Yo-you’re not planning on usin’ both, are you?” Widened eyes watched his stoic face.

“You  _did_ thay you were hungry. ‘Thtarving’ even.” Sollux leered, pulling him in to kiss him again, tongue flicking over teeth.

He pushed his hair back away from his face, to which Gamzee yanked his face away, snarling at his captor. Sollux snatched his face back, tightening around him a little more. He pushed his hair away, to look at all of his face. Deep jagged scar tissue covered one side of his face, like someone had tried to rip the flesh from the bone. The place where he should have had a mirrored horn, there was a shallow divot.

The incubus’ face twisted into a mix of hesitance, his own brand of self hate, and anger. But he never lashed out. No, he looked like he was curling in more than lashing out. Sollux brushed a thumb over the scars before kissing across them slowly. The squirming stopped, and after a moment or two Gamzee pushed back against him, rubbing his face against Sollux’s. He had once been a liability. Before he’d been too strong to do things alone. He’d learned a lesson and he was strong enough to do anything alone now.

“I never did catch a name. Motherfucker inquires as to what he should be calling a sappy little hissbeast like you.” Gamzee said quietly, trying to distract from the old wounds.

“Tholluckth.”

“Gamzee.”

A small laugh caught in the naga’s throat, the head of one of the hemipenes brushing against his asshole slowly, “Thuch a pleathure to meet you.” He smirked.

“With introductions outta the way, can we get on with it? Think my stomach’s gonna digest itself soon.” Gamzee grumbled, hissing as they passed over the hole again, teasing him. It was like smelling a delicious meal, but having to wait for it to be served and all you could do was sit and drool and stare. It was maddening. A small whimper in the back of the incubus’ throat as he whined, “Please.”

Hearing those little whines was nice, but he really wanted to hear him chirp, like a little bird caught in a cage. A cage of writhing flesh. The end of his tail flicked Gamzee’s chin, pulling him back to reality. He opened his mouth again but clamped it shut just as fast, arching against the coiled muscles surrounding him, claws skittering across scales uselessly as one of the two pressed inside.

He could feel the barest prickle of the spikes he knew it held if he tried to squirm away. Gamzee had no intention of running though, rolling hips down until he’d taken him flush to the hilt. Sollux licked a line across his throat and he sighed, long and happy. The naga was slow at first, pulling out and pushing in slowly, flexing around him. Deep, slow breaths with each movement. But when Gamzee’s limbs grew restless, fingers curling and uncurling against him, tugging at his kimono, all but begging for more Sollux saw and picked up the pace.

Like waves crashing through the stormy ocean, he didn’t thrust so much as roll his body. From the sound of the little chirps at every roll though, he wasn’t doing too bad. He’d had partners previously, but being excommunicated from his people, he wasn’t able to even speak to them anymore. He knew how to make someone feel good, and that was clear from the line of drool dripping past Gamzee’s slack jaw.

Sollux leaned in, running his hands through his hair, licking up the line and groaning against his lips, “Table mannerth GZ.”

Pushing back against one of Sollux’s dicks, the other rubbing across his balls with every movement his words came in little gasps, “Fuck manners whe-when.... I’m this.... hungry.”

The naga’s hands swept over his body, feeling his skin and the sheen of sweat there, breathing in his scent with an unconscious flick of the tongue. His lust was almost intoxicating. And he wasn’t the incubus here. Sollux kissed a line along his pulse, his heart beating fast with their work.

“You... mean to tell me my cooking ithn’t up to par?” He teased, nipping his collarbone, lapping up the pinpricks of blood her drew.

“M-motherfuck you... are the world’s  _worst_ meal.” He growled, “Just fuck me harder!”

He rolled himself up hard enough he nearly lost his grip, shuddering around him with a small pleased gasp. Sollux swallowed hard, “You’re a horrible little fuck.”

“But a... damn good one.” He sneered, tightening himself around Sollux’s dick.

He hissed, wrapping his arms around him, hands still pushing through his hair, kissing up and down his neck with the incubus nearly at his mercy. Sollux’s limbs felt fuzzy and detached, as if he had little control over them. He could crush him so easily, so little force to just snap bones. But he couldn’t do it. This little creature was far too interesting to just kill like that. He’d come to the naga when he was at his most desperate, never voicing it. Desperate for companionship, a voice, something. Something just so happened to be a hungry incubus, but he took what he could get.

As he bucked into him, leaving deep purple marks across his skin, a part of him wondered if he would leave after this. Leave and never come back? How much was he intrigued in return? Was Sollux actually worth his time? He hoped he wouldn’t have to keep him wound up so he’d stay. How he hated to hear them scream when he wouldn’t let them go. Each thrust was deep and bittersweet and so delicious, some blanket of eagerness settling on his shoulders, no doubt side effects of feeding an incubus. But god, in this moment, it was all worth it.

“More. I just want more. S-Sol please.” Gamzee groaned, eyes half cast and glazed over, pleading between needy sounds, “I’m so hungry.”

He wanted more. He was going to get more.

Sollux shifted his tail, lifting Gamzee’s hips a little higher, angling them wider. Slender fingers traced down his dick, smearing the fluids there, over his balls and to the second of his hemipenes, pumping it once, twice before lining it up with his hole. His tongue flicked out, quickly licking across Gamzee’s lips before he rolled up into him quick and hard.

Eyes snapped open with a ragged yell, a broken sob, then a few shallow pants before he was able to slump against him, claws holding so tightly to his tail, as if it would anchor him. He swallowed hard before nuzzling against the underside of his tail, sitting up a little and grinding back against him.

“Fffuck yes!” Gamzee growled, letting his head fall back, spreading his legs just a little wider to let Sollux pound into him, “Fuckin’ fill me up, ‘m just a g-gluttonous slut!”

He was gorgeous. Spread and begging, shiny with sweat and completely at Sollux’s mercy. Total control over this creature, but still the feeling of being powerless to his prey was ever present. Maybe it was some incubus pheromone, but he was absolutely delicious. Wound tight around him, as if he let go, he’d lose him Sollux just continued his movements. He was so tight, crushing and rippling around him, streaking flashes of white across the darkness, eyes jammed shut with his teeth pressed against his pulse.

 

  


  
With both hemipenes thrusting into him, his world was getting blurry quickly. Too much pleasure was pushing him out towards the cliffside faster than he wanted. Gamzee’s pants hitched and his eyelids fluttered, claws hooking under scales and tugging, pulling quiet instinctual warnings from the naga. He thrust up into the incubus again and lost himself. He held his horn, hissing in his ear, “GZ, thtay with me~”

Claws raked across his shoulders as he pulled himself in close, arching against him. Burst of fire leapt through him, a few more thrusts and Gamzee’s eyes rolled back, fingers pulling at Sollux weakly. “F-f-fuck. Yes!”

He broke, spilling across one of the many coils of tail holding him steady, a full body shudder running through him just after before he was able to let his shoulders drop and his muscles unwind. Gamzee slumped boneless against him, a heavy sigh racking his body before his dark eyes looked up.

Sollux slowly uncurled, pulling himself free and resheathing. Lowering them both into the grass, draping his tail over him instead of tense to keep him steady. Gamzee rolled to face him, head resting on the bulk of his tail. It was quiet between them for a few minutes.

“You promithe?” Sollux asked slowly, eyes flicking back to catch the incubus’.

He stared at him, perhaps weighing his options and what he should and shouldn’t say, the edges of the nice afterglow seeping from him. He pushed himself up a little, pulling one sleeve of his kimono back up to his shoulder, like it would save him some modesty with his flaccid cock draped against his leg.

“What did I agree to when you took advantage of blissful fullness?”

“I want you to thtay. Here, with me. You are happy. You’re full. I like your company. I don’t want you to go.” He spoke low, his tail curling just a little with each statement.

“Sollux, I...”

“Pleathe. I hate forthing people to thtay. They cry, and thquirm, and thometimeth I break boneth trying to get them to lithten to me. Jutht thtay.” A deep sorrow echoed from his chest, lacing his words with sadness and anxiety.

Gamzee shook his head and the thick tail around him tightened more. He looked up, snarling, “Hey! I didn’t say no!” He paused, pushing against him a little, “I... can stay. But I’m gonna break you if you’re my old food. Drain you dry of all you’ve got. You’ll be a little snake skin for real bro. I... think I can stay with you, as long as I can get my fill from others too. You’re smart, you understand.”

He swallowed hard, “You’re right. Eat elthewhere, but come back to me. Doeth that thound fair? I’ll be your late night thnack and breakfatht every morning if you’ll thtay with me.” Sollux agreed.

“I think I could do that just fine. You’re kind of an interesting little hisser, even if you are just a little bit outta your own head.” He snickered, baring fangs at the naga.

With a quick strong lash of his tail, the incubus was in the river beside them and he was curling up against his rock, his laugh airy and genuine. He came up sputtering, hair clinging to his face, kimono hanging heavy off his shoulders.

“You motherfucker!” He growled.

“You really wanted to take a nap drenched in juitheth? I knew you were thick, but thome clath would be nithe.” Sollux sneered, a playful edge to his lips.

Sollux Captor is a naga, excommunicated from his people.

Gamzee Makara is an incubus, cast away by those he knew best.

The two have no one else, so maybe finding something in each other will help the both of them. After all, misery loves company.

**Author's Note:**

> Images and concept belong to http://memeshero.tumblr.com/ and the fic was my birthday gift to her.


End file.
